Unforgettable
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: A missed opportunity haunts their past. An unfortunate reencounter begins their present. What will their future hold? Re-take of Little Red Riding Hood. AU. Yaoi. Make out scene. Perfect Pair


Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine. Neither is Little Red Riding Hood. I receive no money from typing this.

A/N: This is an entry to an LJ community, perfecttales. Challenges are: a take on Little Red Riding Hood and included tail and ears but no bestiality. Wishers are: bneko and ureisachi. I changed some lines from the original version though.

**Unforgettable**

"And don't talk to strangers!" Fuji Yoshiko warned her son as he made his way out of their house.

"Hai, hai, kaa-san. Ja itekimasu." Fuji Shuusuke replied with a chuckle.

Though Fuji was already a high school student, his mother never forgot to warn him not to talk to strangers before he left on his weekly visit to his grandmother's place. Fuji only obeyed the first four times and then he was confident enough that no harm could be done to him by some strangers in the street. It was a naïve thought that he, for some strange reason, still believed till today. Perhaps he was either too trusting of others or too confident of his surviving skill. His mother, knowing this, never ceased to warn him before he left, hoping one day he would see the error of his way.

His grandmother lived on the other side of the city in a small old apartment building. Yoshiko always suggested that she moved in to their suburban house because of the danger that lurked around the lady's home, but she always refused. The tiny apartment was bought when she was newly married to her husband. It had witnessed the days the children left their home to start families of their own. It had also witnessed the sad days after her husband died of some terminal illness many years ago. There were so many memories there, good and bad ones, that she was unwilling to leave behind. Since Fuji also valued memories, he understood her sentiments completely.

It was ironic however, that the same woman who cherished memories so much could barely remember her own family member. That was why Fuji always wore the red hooded jacket similar to the one his grandmother once gave him, every time he visited her. It was the only visual identification she had of him. Fuji's sister, Yumiko, had often complaint that the color didn't look flattering on him and dulled his stunning blue eyes but Fuji had no intention to change his trademark attire because the first and only time he tried to do so, his grandmother wouldn't let him in.

As usual, Fuji made a stop at an ice cream parlor (or a coffee shop when he came in winter) to buy a wasabi ice cream. He brought the rare treat to a nearby park as a company to his silent observation. He loved the tiny green space because of its location and atmosphere. Sitting there, Fuji could observe people carrying on their activities in the ever crowded downtown and at the same time being a part of the nature which was disappearing in the vast modern world. Occasionally he took his camera with him to capture the pictures of people, plants, animals, or the way sunlight was reflected on fresh dew. It was his favorite place to collect memories and he tried to make as many as possible during his every visit. He had made a mistake in the past, not keeping a moment that would probably never return. It was a mistake he still regretted until this day and he vowed to himself to never let such opportunity pass again.

Fuji took one last bite of his ice cream and prepared to continue his way to his grandmother's apartment. He felt slight hesitance to leave this place as always, as if a distant memory told him that there was more to stay for, but he realized his duty. He swept one last look across the park and made his way to his grandmother's apartment.

* * *

Tezuka stood silently in the dimness of a small alley, watching his prey walked away to join the crowd. He waited for several heartbeats before following him as inconspicuously as possible. He didn't have to be worried about being spotted immediately in this weekend crowd, though. The difficult part would only start when they entered the quieter area. Still, Tezuka refused to let his guard down.

The simple small hoop earring perched high on his left ear drew some attention to him. A friend had mentioned that it was because the earring didn't fit his overall serious appearance. The same friend had suggested that he changed his glasses to contact lenses to decrease the number of unnecessary attention given to him, but he refused. He knew he would be subjected to more drastic and horrendous makeover if he had agreed.

Earrings were some kind of symbol of rebellions, it seemed. But though perhaps that was what they were for others, for Tezuka it was a symbol of submission toward tradition.

The Wolves was the biggest gang in the city. Its dangerous reputation gained respect and fear from other gang while their strict rules gave it solid loyalty from its members. The Wolves had started out with several jobless young men trying to survive in the slumps during the recession time. Slowly, it grew as new members joined after the news of their victories in street fights spread. Tezuka's grandfather had been among the firsts who joined. His skill in martial art quickly raised him as a prominent member of the gang. But Tezuka's father who joined in his teenage year didn't offer the same potentials. He was too soft and too kind, unfitting for a street gang. His earring, the symbol of his tie to the Wolves, was a burden to him. He was forced to stay however as he started to build his own family and had to support them. He struggled to raise himself to higher position, away from the danger of field work. The ring he later wore protected him from physical work of junior members but not from the bullet that pierced him and his wife.

Unlike his father, Tezuka was a promising young member. He was hardworking, strong and smart. He also had a powerful charisma acknowledge even by his seniors who carefully watched his development as they never seemed to be able to get over their disappointment with his father. But Tezuka proved to excel in about everything. Everyone predicted him to be the future leader of the Wolves.

But was it what he wanted? Wasn't it that they wanted from him?

Tezuka cleared his mind of these thoughts as he followed his prey into the quieter side of the city. He slowed down, realizing that there was nothing to hide his presence here. He watched the dark alleys carefully, knowing danger often lurked there. It wasn't only himself that he was worried about but also his prey. He could escape easily by pointing out that he was a member of the Wolves but what about his prey? Tezuka had prohibited anyone from touching his prey after a catcall incident several years ago but people tended to forget things with drugs and alcohol clouding their brains.

Thankfully this time there seemed to be no danger in sight. Tezuka stopped near an intersection, watching silently as his prey climbed the stairs of an old apartment building and eventually entered one of the apartments there.

Tezuka waited in silence. He knew though that he wouldn't be able to stay for long. Weekend was busy days for the Wolves and he expected to be summoned anytime soon. Still, he hoped today would be the day he escorted the boy home.

Unfortunately today wasn't his lucky day. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he picked it up regretfully.

"Get here in fifteen minutes." The caller said before hanging up the phone. Tezuka frowned in annoyance but knew he had no choice. He threw one last glance at the apartment door and walked away.

* * *

Thick dark clouds that hung on the sky and the occasional strong cold wind urged people to move faster. Cars honked their horns loudly, demanding way for them to pass. AS the wind grew stronger and the sky became even darker, pedestrians hastened their steps while clutching their thick clothes closer to their bodies for warmth and protection. The forecasted storm would soon arrive and no one wanted to be trapped in its rage.

But all these were lost to Fuji who was absentmindedly licked his fish-flavored ice cream while reading a leaflet. It was barely registered to him that he should go home or at least find a cover soon, captivating his reading was. Few things could draw so much attention and focus from him and this leaflet just so happened to contain one of them.

Photography was Fuji's passion and it showed in his works. Despite being a mere high school student, he was already recognized by professionals in this field and was even dubbed a Japan's prodigious talent. In his young age, he already had many job offers given to him but he had yet to decide as he wished to polish his skill for now.

The theme of this photography competition was city life and what better place to capture such scene but downtown? As soon as school ended, Fuji headed to his favorite park, knowing he would find something there. After he finished his ice cream, Fuji searched for that elusive view; something common that one might miss or forgotten but very important that one couldn't bear when it's gone.

But today wasn't his lucky day. The perfect sot eluded him and heaven forced him to end his search early. The storm was coming very soon and Fuji took shelter in a small café nearby. He watched the rain poured heavily outside and the wind banging on the windows as he warmed himself with a cup of hot spiced cocoa, wondering how he would make it back home before dark at this rate. His mother was always very concerned of her children's well being, especially Fuji's. She demanded that they should always be home before dark; a rule which didn't apply fully only on Yumiko who was the eldest of the three. Fuji wondered if he should call his sister to pick him up in this nasty weather but surely his mother would be more concerned when her children being out in the storm during the day than when in a clear night.

Just as he was thinking about home, his cell phone rang, the caller ID on the screen indicating that it was a call from home. Fuji picked it up with a light chuckle, expecting it to be a call from Yumiko; she always had a strong intuition about these things. "Hello."

True to his prediction, Yumiko's voice answered his greeting. "Shuusuke, where are you? Mother is worried sick about you."

Something was off in Yumiko's voice. Not only concern was there but also urgency. Fuji's smile dropped slightly. "I'm in a restaurant. I got stuck in the rain. Is anything wrong?"

"Go home now. You must go to grandma's place as soon as possible!"

"Why? What happened?"

"She got some chest pain. Mother told her to go to the hospital but she refused. You know how stubborn she is." Yumiko paused briefly to sigh exasperatedly. "She'd only take traditional herb medicine. We're making them right now and we need you to deliver them to her. Yuuta is still at school, he is also stuck in the storm."

"Aa. I'll be right there." Hastily, Fuji paid for his cocoa. Without minding the storm, he ran to the street to get a taxi.

As a yellow taxi stopped for him, Tezuka picked up a forgotten camera lying on the table.

* * *

A door had never seemed this intimidating. Tezuka waited outside the door of the apartment the boy often visited, trying to decide what to do next. Should he hand the camera to the lady he knew lived there or should he leave the camera outside? How would he explain if he were to give the camera to the lady? But if he were to leave it outside, wouldn't the rain ruin it? Tezuka remembered how the boy handled the camera delicately and the way he smiled when he captured something beautiful with it. It was a precious item and Tezuka wouldn't want him to loose it. After another moment of hesitation, Tezuka pressed the doorbell.

Tezuka waited anxiously for the door to open, planning to hand it to the lady and leave without another word. It was rude but it would avoid uncomfortable questioning. When the door remained closed, Tezuka pressed the bell again and waited. But eventually the rain forced him to try to open the door. He had been standing out here for several minutes and his clothes were now drenched in water, sticking to his body and chilling him. He twisted the doorknob and was surprised when he found the door open easily. Didn't the woman know how dangerous this area was? Criminals wandered around this place, waiting for opportunity to sate their greed. She shouldn't have let her guard down like this.

"Sumimasen." He called out into the silent apartment when he entered. He waited into the doorway for an answer but none came. Tezuka frowned, closed the door behind him and went further into the apartment. "Sumimasen."

The apartment was dark and he bumped into some furniture as he searched for the lady. When Tezuka tried to switch the light on nothing happened. It seemed like the power was out. Tezuka went even further into the house, searching for the owner.

Slowly, his eyes got used to the darkness and he could see his surrounding area a little clearer. Suddenly his eyes caught a peculiar sight and his heart skipped a beat. He put the camera on a nearby surface and rushed to the kitchen where the lady who owned the house was lying. She was limp and cold when Tezuka shook her. Hastily, he checked for her pulse. There was nothing.

Tezuka's mind spun frantically. He knew he should call police and ambulance but that would get him in trouble. Police were determined to wipe the Wolf's existence and captured its members. Even if he had done no wrong, he believed they would relate him some crime he might or might not have commit and make him choose between his freedom and his loyalty. It seemed like he had no choice but to let the boy found her body when he visited.

Out of respect, he decided to bring her to the bedroom. Carefully, he lifted the body into his arms. Just as he made his first step out of the kitchen, a knock came from the front door.

* * *

Fuji ran as fast as he could to the apartment, unmindful of the way the rain soaked his clothes. He heaved a sigh of relieve when he arrived at the door and knocked, knowing that the power was out. The lack of response soon worried him and he opened the door. The fact that it was unlocked only added to his worry. What had happened to his grandmother?

Immediately he checked the bedroom, hoping to find her sleeping there. He sighed in relief when he saw a large lump on the bed.

"Thank God you're here. I was worried." Fuji said, relieved. "Are you feeling better?" For a moment he dreaded that there would be no answer but then there was a soft grunt from beneath the blanket covering the figure on the bed. "I brought your medicine. I'll put it right here on the drawer, all right?"

Tezuka tried to breathe normally as he lied quietly under the blanket. He wasn't sure why he hid here of all places. If he had hidden in the kitchen or the bathroom he could run away when the boy wasn't looking. Perhaps his child instinct had overcome him in the moment of panic. He had often hidden in the bedroom under thick layers of blanket whenever the sounds of fights and gunshot scared him. The habit had somewhat disappeared as he grew older and learned to face his fears, but unfortunately it now returned during the most inconvenient time. Tezuka listened carefully as the boy walked around the room to place something on a wooden surface, hoping fervently that he would leave soon.

"Could I stay here for a while? It's still raining hard outside."

Tezuka's heart skipped a beat. His mind screamed 'no' but he couldn't speak in fear of revealing himself. Also, he couldn't allow the boy to leave in this horrible weather. Reluctantly, he hummed softly in acquiescence and shifted closer to one side of the bed.

Fuji thought his grandmother's voice sounded rather odd but blamed it on the illness. Perhaps she had also caught a cold. He shuddered slightly. His wet clothes had taken away his body heat and he decided to take them off so that he wouldn't catch a cold himself. He dried himself with a towel he took from his grandmother's drawer but warmth still hadn't returned to him so he turned to the bed. "May I join you? I'm cold." He waited for an answer rather anxiously, his grandmother's mood wasn't exactly predictable and she might refuse, forcing his to try to warm himself with a blanket in the couch. Fuji smiled in relief when a soft muffled confirmation came. He climbed onto the bed in his trouser and settled beside his grandmother. After a while his grandmother turned to him and he smiled despite not being able to see more than her silhouette in the dark.

Tezuka struggled to control himself as the boy's presence overwhelmed him. The boy he had always longed for, always dreamt of was lying there right beside him. He couldn't see more than his bluish shadow but he knew exactly how he looked like; his pale skin, smiling pink lips and slight hints of blue orbs. His member stirred in his pants and he slowly ran a hand on the boy's arm. Oh how his skin was so soft and his body so supple. Tezuka wondered how he would taste like. Would he be as sweet as he looked? Would those lips be as soft and pliant as he imagined? Would he gasp his name as he loved him? Tezuka caressed cold waist gently, not wanting to scare the boy away. His member throbbed in his pants now. He wanted to take him.

Something seemed to be odd about his grandmother today but Fuji put it on his freezing body playing trick to his brain. Fuji shifted closer, actually enjoying the gentle caress. It wasn't often that she showed so much affection toward him. He tried to see his grandmother's kind face in the dark and frowned lightly. Maybe it was the darkness, but her feature seemed to be different from usual.

Fuji reached out to touch his grandmother's face but she evaded his hand and it brushed her ear instead. "Oh, grandmother, what big ears you have!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Tezuka shuddered slightly. His ears had always been especially sensitive. The fact that the person he longed for was touching it didn't help his self control. "All the better to hear you with." He answered huskily.

Fuji paused. His grandmother's deep gruff voice sent a shiver down his spine. He started to feel a little uncomfortable but he couldn't make himself leave. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw his grandmother's eyes. Somehow they seemed bigger than usual. He remembered her slanted eyes hiding herself from the rest of the world. "Oh, grandmother, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with." Tezuka answered again. He ran his hand down to the boy's bare waist and the hip and suppressed the urge to pull him into his embrace. His thumb made a circling motion on the soft skin over and over again as he tried to regain his fraying control.

Fuji gasped when he felt the touch on his hip. The fingers on him seemed more calloused and the grip firmer than he expected of his old grandmother. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't make a move because for some reason, he enjoyed the intimate caress. "Oh, grandmother, what big hands you have!"

"All the better to grab you with!" Tezuka growled slightly and pulled the boy a little closer. He could feel his body warmth now and briefly he wondered how long it would take for him to realize that he wasn't his grandmother.

The way his grandmother pulled him roughly surprised Fuji a little. He touched his grandmother's face as he started to wonder about the sudden change. Had she always had such high cheekbones? Had her skin always been this smooth? His fingers moved to her lips where warm breath caressed them lightly. Those lips weren't curling up into a smile as they used to and felt so soft under his finger tips. "Oh, grandmother, what a horribly big mouth you have!"

"All the better to eat you up with!" Tezuka growled before leaning in to claim the boy's lips in a deep kiss.

At first Fuji couldn't understand what was happening to him. 'His grandmother' was kissing him ravenously and running hands up and down his chest, hips and thigh. Then the kiss was broken and he felt a sharp pain on his neck as he was bitten and Fuji finally realized what was happening to him. He started to struggle and try to push the man off him but to no avail. "Stop...! Stop…! Let me go! Let me go!"

Tezuka bit a nipple in annoyance, causing the body beneath him to surge up in surprise. He took off his belt and used it to bind the boy's hands to the headboard. It helped to reduce the struggle but the boy was still crying out and asking him to stop so he used the boy's own belt to gag him. After securely tying the belt around his head, he leaned down and whispered to his prey. "Silence."

So long… He had waited so long for this moment. Tezuka settled between the boy's legs so that he wouldn't be kicked and started to nip, bite and lick his prey's neck. His hands weren't idle, tweaking nipples and caressing smooth skin. He ignored the quiet sobs as he moved lower to lavish a budding nipple with the sweeps of his tongue. One of his hands lowered to tease the captive's constrained length with slow strokes. He heard the boy's breath hitched slightly and left the tight bud to undo the trousers. His prey struggled but he was persistent. With much difficulty, Tezuka pulled the trouser along with the underwear off and threw it somewhere on the floor.

Tezuka held his breath as he closed his hand over half hard member. Above him, the boy cried out and bucked his hips while throwing his head back. Tezuka felt the member pulsed in his hand and slowly moved his hand up and down. He watched eagerly as it grew harder in his hand, its tip soon cried pearly liquid from his ministration. His other hand went lower to fondle the captive's tight balls, drawing a muffled moan and harder leak of pre-cum. Tezuka felt his own hardness ached in his trouser, demanding release. He quickly unzipped his fly and pushed his pants and underwear down his hips then he released the boy's length in order to grind their hips together. The friction of their bare arousals was sweet and electrifying. Tezuka groaned, gripped the boy's hips tightly and rocked his hips harder, moving faster and faster, feeling his release tickled the base of his spine.

Fuji's eyes rolled back in his head, gasping and sobbing as the man assaulted him. How did the man get inside? Where was his grandmother? What had happened to her? Why did this happen to him? And why was he enjoying this? He knew he had always longed for another male's touch. His body had reacted so quickly at that first kiss and his desire was only inflamed further as the man continued his assault. Despite his unwillingness, his instinct made him arch his back and thrust his hips up to meet the man's. The stranger moved faster and kissed his neck and chest feverishly, moaning and muttering hushed compliments and appreciations. Fuji turned his face away to hide his embarrassment and arousal yet couldn't stop the moan that came out muffled by the gag.

A streak of lightning entered through the window and illuminated the room briefly. For the first time Tezuka could see his captive's face. The sight of the beautiful face streaked with tears made his heart clenched painfully. Guilt stabbed him deeply, making him stop to stare at his beloved.

Fuji sobbed when the stranger stopped. Did he finally decide to stop or did he plan on worse? Even if he tried to beg, his plea wouldn't escape the gag. Another lightning flashed and Fuji saw his assaulter for the first time. His breath caught when he saw gravely handsome face so close to him. Two piercing hazel eyes locked into his blue ones. In that brief moment, those orbs seemed almost yellow, like a wolf's eyes.

Suddenly Tezuka realized what he had done. He had hurt him. He had made him cry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be affectionate. It wasn't supposed to hurt him… Tezuka leaned down to kiss the tears away from his captive's face. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he whispered over and over again. Then Tezuka removed himself from the boy, redressed them, and untied the astounded captive. "Forgive me." He whispered one last time before heading toward the front door.

Little did they know that the noises Fuji had made earlier had caught the attention of a neighbor. A young orphan, Tachi Dan, lived just next door. The noises that entered his apartment through the thin wall worried him. It sounded like someone was in trouble. Fear prevented him to give aid immediately so he waited until his guardian arrived. Despite being a police officer, Akutsu Jin didn't empathize easily with those in distress. It took a while for Dan to convince him to check he noises. It disgruntled him how he couldn't say no to those wide eyed looking pleadingly at him. Grudgingly he braced the storm outside one more time and yanked the door of the lady's apartment open.

Akutsu narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he came face to face with a young man who seemed like he was just about to leave. The apartment was dark and silent and there was no sign of the lady. "Where is the lady?" Akutsu asked. He looked around, unwilling to move from the doorway and allow the stranger escape. Lightning flashed again, illuminating something on the kitchen floor. At first Akutsu didn't know what it was but then he recognized the dress and the body of a small elderly woman. Akutsu grinned dangerously as the young man gulped nervously. "You're in a big trouble, bouya."

* * *

The ambulance and back up Akutsu called for came swiftly despite the weather. They found Fuji whom they recognize as the poor lady's grandson who was visiting at the wrong time, sitting quietly in the bedroom and informed his family after they made sure that he was unharmed. Tezuka on the other hand, was not carrying any for of identification and was immediately brought to the police station.

As Tezuka had predicted, no one trusted him. He was put into jail despite his explanation. He hesitated but then realized that his only chance to leave was calling his grandfather. The old man was enraged when he called but promised to get him out. Tezuka knew he would have to wait for a while though. His grandfather would definitely make sure that this lesson sank in and gave him time to think it through.

When Tezuka Kunikazu arrived, there was a buzz among the police. He might seem like an ordinary senior citizen to others, but these officers knew better. They dared not to confront him though and could only watch warily as he visit his grandson.

Tezuka was silent as he sat across the table from his grandfather, lowering his eyes in respect and apology all the time. Though he didn't show it, he was anxious for Kunikazu to begin. For him to begin a conversation, even with an apology, would only anger Kunikazu further.

"You were careless." Kunikazu began coldly.

"Gomen nasai." Tezuka apologized with a deep bow.

"I am very disappointed of you." The old man paused, eyeing the young man before him closely. "How many times have I told you not to let your guard down?"

"I apologize. I deserve a punishment."

"You do. But for now, explain."

Tezuka explained everything to his grandfather calmly. Inside though, he was dreading his grandfather's rage. Kunikazu was the most influential person in Tezuka's live. He had raised Tezuka after his parents' deaths. His approval meant the world to him. Tezuka had devoted his life to please the old man, trying to be what is father couldn't. Kunikazu was the only one that mattered in his life, he was his parent, his teacher, and his leader. Until _he_ came into Tezuka's life.

He had given a new purpose to Tezuka's life. Now Tezuka wanted to be worthy of him. He wanted to deserve having him in his arms; loving and willing. But he had ruined his chance for good, now. Tezuka could only earn his hatred and fear, never his affection.

"So you didn't kill her?" Kunikazu asked in confirmation.

"No, I didn't."

"And then the lady's grandson arrived?"

"Aa." He paused and continued again as his grandfather kept looking at him. "he then went into a shock and I… tried to calm him." Tezuka lied. Despite his nervousness, he didn't look away from Kunikazu's inquisitive eyes.

"You didn't tell the truth." The old man said after a while. "Not on that part. Nevertheless, I'll get you out soon and as soon as you were released, we'll talk about your promotion."

"Promotion?"

"Yes. The elders have agreed that you deserve to be raised to a better position. This incident might stall your progress a little but I'm certain you will regain their trust in no time."

Tezuka was silent. So he was going to be promoted just like his father once was. His earing would be removed ad a gold band would bind his finger. The chain around him would tighten and never would he escape, never would he see his secret wish come true. Never.

Then he remembered the look upon the boy's face when he was taken to the ambulance. When he saw Tezuka, he didn't seem angry or scared. But there were curiosity and the remaining of passion. If he didn't hate Tezuka, was it still possible for him to gain his forgiveness and affection? Or could he at least have a taste of the normal life his father had always longed for and he secretly dreamt of? Could he try to live the life of someone who deserved the boy?

"Grandfather, I'm sorry, but I must refuse the honor."

Kunikazu was stunned at the refusal. "You refused? But why? Even your father had wanted that."

Tezuka shook his head. "Father didn't want it. He had no choice. Or rather, he didn't have the courage to tale the chance."

"What chance?"

"The chance of escaping the binds of our 'family' and start a new life of his own."

Kunikazu stared at his grandson silently. "And now you're telling me that you have the courage he lacked?"

"Yes."

"That's absurd!" Kunikazu scoffed. "And what could you gain from that kind of life? Would it offer you anything better? What would it give that we couldn't do better? Money? Power? Women?"

Tezuka winced slightly when Kunikazu said that. Kunikazu saw his reaction and immediately understood. The lie that he saw earlier now became clear. "Oh, I see." He said quietly.

Tezuka bowed yet again in apology. "I'm sorry."

They said nothing for a while. They are well aware of each other's stubbornness. Tezuka Kunikazu made one last attempt. "The 'family' had all agreed that despite your age, you are worthy of the position offered to you. I can tell you that you shall receive many benefits from it. You could have anything you want, _anyone_ you want."

"Anything but freedom." Tezuka said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry grandfather, but I shall refuse your kind offer."

"And what do you plan on doing?" They knew what Kunikazu was referring to. Tezuka had received almost no proper education. His father has taken the initiative of giving him home schooling but his study suffered after his father's death. After that, he had to struggle to balance his activities as the member of the Wolves and his study which was not always an easy feat to do. He did inherit a bank account from his parents but he couldn't withdraw money on his own before he became a legal adult. If he were to leave the Wolves –and consequently, his grandfather- he would no longer receive financial support. And as he was unable to get a proper job without a proper education and not having a financial support, it was almost impossible for him to survive on his own.

"I don't know but I'll manage."

"Then I no longer has business talking to you." Kunikazu said, straightening up in his seat. "I will get you a lwayer but do not expect anything more from me."

"I understand."

"Remember your vow. Not a word of the family should ever escape your mouth." At Tezuka's nod, he stood up to leave. Then he paused and looked at the face of his grandson for what probably the last time. "Remember, Kunimitsu, yudan sezu ni ikou."

Tezuka stood up and bow as his grandfather made his leave. He allowed his lips to slightly curve into a smile. He felt light now, as if a heavy weight that had been burdening him all his life had been lifted off of him. He was finally free.

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm very sure nee-chan."

"Really?" Yumiko pressed on.

"Yes, nee-chan."

"It's just that you looked a little odd… That guy didn't do anything to you did he?"

Fuji froze for a brief second but quickly regained his control. "No, he didn't. I'm perfectly fine."

Yumiko looked at him doubtfully. When she was about to ask again, Yuuta interrupted her. "Kaa-san told us to sleep. We're going to be very busy tomorrow." He said with his usual scowl.

Yumiko nodded and kissed Fuji's cheek. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

Fuji nodded with a smile and watched as her sister left the room. Yuuta, too, turned away after Yumiko left. His hand was already puling on the doorknob when he spoke. "If there's anything, I'll be in my room. Good night." He said crisply before shutting the door behind him.

Fuji was pleasantly surprised at Yuuta's offer. He chuckled and then lay down on the bed. He knew he must sleep but Morpheus seemed to elude him tonight. Those hazel eyes haunted his mind. He sensed something there. Not only was there desire but also longing, affection and guilt. They weren't the eyes of a criminal, they were the eyes of a lover

But how could that be? Did the man mistake him for someone else? Fuji was certain he had never seen him before… or had he?

Something tickled the back of Fuji's mind. He felt that there was something that he just couldn't remember. Fuji tried to recall the memory but his body's demand for rest was too strong. He fought the urge to sleep uselessly and within minutes he was breathing softly as he dreamt…

Of Halloween. Yes, it was Halloween. Fuji turned to look at his reflection on a mirror next to him to see his ten years old self smiling jovially at him. He spun around, laughing as his red hooded robe twirled around him. Yumiko had decided to make him dress as the Little Red Riding Hood this year despite the fact that he was a boy. His mother demanded some resemblance to a boy, though, a made him wear trouser beneath the undone robe.

He turned to Yuuta who looked like a lost puppy in his –well, puppy costume. Fuji thought he looked cute in that and told his brother so, earning him a blush. Fuji laughed and pulled Yuuta out of the house, waving good bye to their family.

Their excitement only grew as they saw many other kids wandered around in costumes. There was a tennis player, a king, a red cat, a snake, a sushi chef, a mad scientist, a duck and a purple jellyfish that Yuuta seemed to be very fascinated of. Together they visited houses in the neighborhood, yelling 'trick or treat!' and gaining piles of sweet.

Fuji couldn't resist his curiosity when several kids asked them to go to the downtown with them, taking advantage of the prolonged curfew. Yuuta was hesitant but Fuji managed to convince him, saying that he knew that place well from their frequent visits to their grandmother's house.

Just as their neighborhoods, the place was adorned with Halloween decorations, only grander. Fuji was too caught up with watching the spectacles and before he knew it, he was separated from his friends. He wasn't concerned of himself though, he knew his way back home. He was more worried about Yuuta and decided that his younger brother would at least know he park near their grandmother's house. So Fuji went there, hoping that when Yuuta realized his absence, he would search for him there.

The park was unoccupied that night. People were more interested in the festivities in the shops than in the quiet place. Excited by the idea of having the place for himself, Fuji wandered around to try every game. He had just finished playing with the slide when he realized that he wasn't alone. A boy in a costume was sitting quietly in a nearby bench, his head bowed low as he stared at his feet. Fuji approached him, wondering why he seemed so down in such a fun night.

"Hi." He greeted the boy with a friendly smile. Yellow eyes looked at him briefly before returning to the ground. "May I sit here?' Fuji asked him. When the boy gave no opposition, he seated himself next to him. "You don't seem very happy. What's wrong?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "It nothing." Obviously he was reluctant to share his thoughts to a stranger but Fuji was persistent. The boy didn't appear like a bad person, in fact Fuji could sense that despite the iciness of his word, he was truly a kind person.

"Did your parents get mad at you?"

"…. I wish they did."

Fuji was at first puzzled by the reply. But when he saw the tension on the boy's shoulder as he kept his gaze to the ground, he understood. "Ah, gomen."

"Aa." The boy replied tensely softly. He kept his eyes low and Fuji knew he didn't want Fuji to see his eyes welled up with tears. His body tensed when he felt an arm around his shoulder. Fuji's breath caressed the side of his face as he whispered words of comfort. Before he knew it, he was crying on Fuji shoulder, pouring out all his pain.

Fuji rocked the boy in his arms back and forth. Despite the chilly night, he could feel warmth spread through his body, starting from the point where he touched the boy. His heart expanded in his chest. Somehow he didn't want to let go.

When the sobs subsided, the boy pulled away from Fuji. His disappointment disappeared when he saw the cute blush adorning the boy's cheeks.

"Gomen. I shouldn't have." He apologized with a bow.

"It's okay." Fuji reassured him with a smile as he wiped the tears off the boy's face. The boy seemed embarrassed by his action, his blush darkened on his cheeks. He took his glasses off and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He was slightly surprised when he found Fuji staring at him closely.

"Your eyes are brown." Fuji muttered.

The boy nodded. "Yes, they are."

"I thought they're yellow. Like a wolf's."

The boy smiled slightly when he herd that. "I am supposed to be one." He said, indicating the ears sitting on top of his head and the bushy tail stuck to the back of his trousers. "What are you?"

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood." Fuji answered, tugging on his red robe.

The boy's smile grew slightly wider as he teased Fuji. "Am I supposed to eat you?"

"I have something better to eat." Fuji said, showing him a paper bag containing sweets he had gotten earlier.

His new friend was a quiet one. As they eat the sweets, Fuji kept on talking to fill the silence that would otherwise settled between them. He spoke of his school, his friends and the pranks he made. Afraid of he boy's reaction, Fuji only described a little of his family. Fuji was telling him about his visits to his grandmother when a familiar voice called his name from the distance.

"That must be Yuuta." Fuji said, jumping down from his seat. "Would you like to join us? We're going to get more sweets."

Much to his disappointment, he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I have somewhere else I have to be."

Fuji nodded ruefully but still forced a smile. He was reluctant to leave but knew that he had no choice. When the boy started to move away, he grasped his hand much to his won surprise. "You don't have to act strong all the time." Then, unable to fight the urge, Fuji leaned up to kiss the corner on the boy's mouth. "Come to me. I'll be waiting." He whispered, the words falling from his lips fluidly.

At first the boy was struck speechless but then a smile spread on his lips. He leaned in to whisper in Fuji's ear. "I'll find you and when I do, I'll never let you go again." He leaned beck, his warm hazel eyes drowned in Fuji's blue ones.

Fuji smiled and leaned up for one last parting kiss…

* * *

Tezuka said nothing as the guard released him. He only made his way out, ignoring the look he received from the officers. He wasn't sure why exactly he was released. Whether the lawyer his grandfather to help him had done his job well or the coronary had done their job to prove that he was innocent. Either way being stared at was the last of his concern. He had his whole future to be worried about, now.

He had nowhere to go. He couldn't possibly return to his grandfather's house after his decision. He had little money to rent a room in a cheap hotel but it would soon run out and he would have to get a job. Unfortunately with his lack of education, he would get no more than part time job which wouldn't give much help to his situation. It might be a good idea to get several jobs at once as soon as possible.

Tezuka was so deep in thought when he stepped out of the police station that he nearly missed the person standing in front of the building. He stopped when he noticed who it was, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Hi." Fuji started, unsure of what to do.

"Hi." Tezuka replied nervously. He looked at Fuji's appearance. He nearly didn't recognize him without his red hooded jacket. He was wearing all black, as was expected since his grandmother had just passed away. That thought reminded Tezuka to their previous encounter and made him even more anxious.

They stared at each other nervously until Fuji finally spoke up. "I see they've let you out."

"You've misunderstood. I didn't kill your grandmother. I…" Tezuka explained in a hurry. He paused, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was his first conversation with the person of his dream and he knew he had made a bad impression on him. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Fuji nodded slowly, absorbing the information. Somehow he knew that this person was innocent. He came here to visit him but was unsure how to do it. He was standing in front of the building to gather his courage when he made his way out. He wanted t confirm a nagging thought that kept his mind occupied, making him unable to think. Fuji looked at the gorgeous young man before him. He didn't see his face clearly yesterday and he wondered if there was any similarity between this person and the boy he saw in his dream. He was certainly taller, the glasses were different, his hair was longer… But those eyes… Fuji knew those eyes. "We have met, haven't we?"

Tezuka paused to look at the beautiful face of the person he longed for. Did he remember him? "We have." He said softly. When he saw the look of acknowledgement on the boy's face and couldn't help the hope that bubbled up in him. He took a hesitant step forward. "Do you remember me?"

Fuji smiled as he stared into those beautiful hazel orbs. "I told myself many times that I have no chance to meet you again… but it seems like I can't convince myself." He paused to chuckle. "I tried to find you but I didn't even know your name."

Tezuka couldn't help but chuckle and offered his hand. "I'm sorry. I've been terribly impolite. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji shook his hand. Though the touch was short, it left his body tingling. "Fuji Shusuuke. I thought I'll never meet you again... Tezuka"

"I did promise I'll find you." Tezuka said softly.

"Now that you have, what are you going to do?" Fuji asked playfully. Inside, though, his heart was pounding. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew that Tezuka meant a lot to him. He wasn't sure he could walk away like this never happened. He wanted to stay but would Tezuka allow him to?

Slowly, with slight hesitance, Tezuka reached out to hold Fuji's hand. "I also promised I'll never let you go again, didn't I?"

Fuji said nothing as he gripped Tezuka's hand tighter. Warmth spread all over his body and he knew Tezuka felt it too. Those hazel eyes were warm as they stared down at him and the strong hand gripping his definitely proved that his feeling was returned. They wouldn't let this chance escape them. One missed chance had taught them to make every single moment treasured and unforgettable.

OWARI

Review, please...


End file.
